


Tesla's Coffee Shop

by Rayquazar



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayquazar/pseuds/Rayquazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU: PB finds herself stranded in a coffee shop while a storm brews outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesla's Coffee Shop

She flipped through her Autobiography of Nikola Tesla quietly in the two seater table at the back of the coffee shop. The only sounds heard were occasional chitchat from the few other patrons of the establishment, the rhythmic sound of rain hitting the windows, and the occasional clatter coming from behind the desk counter of employees cleaning up the day’s chaotic rush. Once in a while thunder can be heard from miles away. The storm clouds covered the night sky like a tarp hiding something secretive. 

PB didn’t mind much of being stranded in the cafe while the rain prohibited her from leaving. The peaceful atmosphere was one in which she welcomed thankfully. Suddenly, the front door whirled open with little to no consideration. A figure of a very tall and slender girl with long black hair stood at the threshold of the coffee shop. She held the door open with her elbow and wrung out her hair before entering. 

“Hey Jake!” the girl called to one of the baristas, “Lemme get a decaf mocha latte.” The man in the front counter gave her a warm greeting and saw to her drink. He started up afriendly conversation, but Marceline was a bit preoccupied to answer wholeheartedly.

PB watched as she carefully scanned the assortment of sweets on display. She immediately recognized her as the notorious nuisance and infamous vampire, Marceline Abadeer. She seemed much too carefree for someone who looked to have traveled a long way through the thunder and rain. Then again Marceline was always hard to analyze. PB settled on going back to reading Nikola Tesla and to return to her state of tranquility. _She won’t bother you as long as you don’t acknowledge her._ PB thought to herself. 

Suddenly, she heard the chair in front of her scrape across the floor. PB continued to ignore it and focus on reading her book until a noise of someone clearing their throat interrupted her concentration. 

“Hey Bonni! This seat taken?” PB dared look up from her book to find Marceline already sit herself down on the seat. She held her order in one hand and two delicious looking red velvet cupcakes on the other. Her hair was still wet along with her clothes. Despite her drenched appearance, Marceline seemed unfazed. 

“Jake gave me these on the house if you want one,” she said as she laid one of the cupcakes in front of her. PB stared at it puzzled for a moment before replying, “You know there are a plethora of unoccupied seats in this entire cafe.” 

“Yeah, but only one next to you.” Marceline replied with a smile. PB blushed at that statement. She felt like hiding her embarrassment behind Nikola Tesla’s life story, but instead she placed the book down and cleared her throat before responding. 

“What can I do for you, Marceline.” PB knew Marceline for as long as she can remember and she’s come to learn that Marceline does not normally do things without a motive. 

“Nothing! I just wanted to sit here and catch up with an old friend over a couple of cupcakes.” The vampire smirked, carefully peeled off the cupcake wrapper, and sank her teeth into it. PB noticed her fangs sticking out and she couldn’t help but stare. They were so sharp. They gleamed, ready to cut through soft skin at any moment. She suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot.

“Since when did you ever feel like ‘catching up’ with so-called ‘old friends’?” PB leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms around her chest. “How do I know you’re not just here to trick me into making a fool of myself?”

“Bonni! I’m hurt you would think so poorly of me!” Although the vampire meant to make it sound sarcastic, PB saw a moment of actual hurt in Marceline’s eyes and immediately regretted what she said. She was about to take it back until-

“And here I thought I would be met with friendlier company after pretty much drowning out there in that _terrible storm_.” Then Marceline too leaned back on her chair. She rested one arm on the back of the chair and downed the velvet cupcake in one bite. Marceline glared at her tauntingly. PB rolled her eyes, perpetually unamused by the vampire’s prodding words. 

“And here I thought I would be able to unwind and enjoy a peaceful time with Nikola Tesla without any disruptions.” 

“Hmmph. I guess little miss perfect princess wasn’t taught how to lighten up and being a nicer friend in her little pampered princess school.” Bonni felt her blood boil and her voice catch in her throat. Marceline, oblivious to PB’s sudden tenseness, was eyeing the untouched cupcake on the table and began reaching for it, still hungry from her day of adventure. “And since you’re obviously not int-” 

Suddenly, PB reached out and grabbed Marceline’s wrist just as it was grabbing for the cupcake and retorted, “AS IF YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT LIGHTENING UP AND BEING NICE.” At that moment, any feeble sounds heard in the cafe were muted and PB was then placed in an awkward situation of surprised faces staring at her. Marceline too stared at her with a dumbstruck expression. To PB, it seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence. It was embarrassing to have let herself slip like that in public. 

“I have to go,” The pink-haired girl suddenly collected her belongings and made a brisk escape for the door. 

“Bonni, wait!” Maceline called after the girl, but PB didn’t want to risk any further embarrassment and adamantly refused to stop and turn back. 

The young woman was instantly drenched with a flurry of raindrops upon opening the door. The storm howled deafeningly as Bonnibel tried her best to see past the heavy rain. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and twisted around to face a regretful Marceline holding up her Tesla book. 

“I’m sorry, Bonni, ok?! I’m sorry I’m such a terrible friend and I’m sorry I treat you like crap sometimes. I’m just a fuck up who doesn’t know how to tell people how I feel about them!” Marceline’s gaze dropped to the pavement, hurt sketched plainly on her face.

PB stared in disbelief to see the girl in front of her finally come undone with emotions. “And...how _do_ you feel about me?” 

Marceline looked up suddenly to meet eyes with the other woman. PB could have sworn she saw the pale girl blush if it weren’t for the obstruction of the rain and dim night light. 

Before the scientist could react, her lips were suddenly met with those of the cafe barista. The kiss was brash and rushed, but yet warm and sweet at the same time - just like Marceline. PB tilted her head into the kiss and neither woman realized just how much they both were waiting for this moment of contact. 

Suddenly a thunderous lightning bolt struck a few miles away from them, causing the two woman to jolt and break the kiss. Bonni looked down to find that her Tesla book was wedged between her and Marceline. 

She took the book from the other woman and laughed. “Did you know that Tesla was born in a lightning storm?”

Marceline gave PB an incredulous smirk and the two shared a joyful laugh. “What a nerd..” The paler woman embraced PB and the two shared another sweet kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my writing folders and found this stashed in here from ages ago. I dont remember how i was planning to end this so i wrote up something just to finish it and post it on here. enjoy!  
> follow me @: some-asian.tumblr.com


End file.
